A Page full of love
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: What would probably happen if Ryota Miyagi is not lovestruck with Ayako? What if HE doesn't like HER and vice versa? What if they're ENEMIES? How can the Shohoku team possibly enter the tournament? Non-yaoi. RYOTA-AYAKO-MICHAEL OKITA. PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

**Hi again, it's me ZepHyR-AnGel! **

**First, of all I would like to erase the word 'prologue' up here where I'm typing… I guess, it's more appropriate if I write 'author's statement' or whatever because I'll be typing words that are well, not the way writers would write (type)a prologue. This is more of a describing type coz I'm not yet in the mood to write a story. Talk about being lazy… **

**Anyway, enough of that. I shouldn't be writing that kind of thing here. So let's talk about this fic…**

**This fic is in the category of Slam Dunk for one reason… I'm using the characters of Slam Dunk here… but not everything – and I mean, everything – in Slam Dunk is in the same storyline… Of course the Shohoku is still there…**

**This story IS different. Really.**

**And anyway, above all the characters here, I'll be focusing more on our three characters… they're our MAIN characters.**

**These characters are Ryota Miyagi (you know him, of course), Ayako (I'll kill you if you don't know her), and Michael Okita (You might not remember this guy. He's the blonde, handsome and buffy guy in one of the Slam Dunk OVAs wherein Shohoku played against Ryoukufu High.)**

**So it's a love triangle, you see.**

**The difference of my fanfic from the Slam Dunk series is that Michael IS in Shohoku High. Yeah, you heard it right. He plays small forward and happens to be the "school crush" or something… the heartthrob… the boy-next-door… Just like Kaede Rukawa in the series.**

**And Rukawa's in this fic also… but he doesn't play a very significant role here… (sorry to all the Rukawa fans!!)**

**Ryota Miyagi here is a pompous, arrogant, proud, know-it-all guy (and all the words you could think of that's synonymous to egoistic)… which is somehow not him… coz in the series he's lovestruck with Ayako… well, not in this fic though.**

**Plus, he's the BEST FRIEND of Michael.**

**Ayako, on the other hand, is very vibrant, jolly, intelligent and encouraging. She, as ever, is the manager of the Shohoku team. She's still the same as in the series.**

**So how does the story goes?**

**Well, Ryota here is an exchange student of Shohoku High. He came from United States of America (he speaks Japanese) to Japan to live there for a while and visit his best friend, Michael, who is now preparing his team for a tournament (he's the team captain). **

**Ryota and Ayako, somehow, met at the road… wherein some **_**tragic **_**– and take note of tragic – event happens that leads them to being ENEMIES. **

**(MAJOR SPOILER! YOU HAVE TO WATCH OUT!)**

**Yep, Ryota and Ayako are enemies… **

**They (Ryota and Ayako) clash in so many ways, and the biggest conflict between them is that Ryota thinks he's WAY better than Michael (more so, to anyone else), into which Ayako disagrees fervently (coz she's CUSHING on Michael secretly). And so, they have certain arguments here in the story… They play the dog and the cat thingy.**

**But some things happen for a reason, right? So, the two enemies put aside their mutual dislikes because of a major problem (nah-uh-uh… I can't tell you yet), so that the team could get into the tournament… **

**The two have the same (though different in a way) goal: To make Michael happy.**

**But something happened… one neither of them EVER expected.**

**The difference of this story from other fanfictions is that it's a diary/PDA type of thing… wherein our characters will write in their diary whatever happens to them in a day… So there'll be no chapters here… just Diary entry no. 1 and so on… Don't worry I'll do my best to write effectively as I can, so that you'll understand it right away… The fiction of mine is called:**

"_**A PAGE-FULL OF LOVE"**_

**P.S. Don't forget to read and review this fic! As well as my other fics, especially "Would you be mine?"**

**P.P.S. How was my prologue? I'm open to ideas, especially from the readers.. Just pm me or put it in your review! Ciao for now! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Diary Entry 1

**DIARY ENTRY no. 1**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first diary entry… you'll notice that it's just the PDA of Ryota and the diary of Ayako talking here… and all this will happen throughout the fic… in this way, you'll see the opinions and the way of thinking of both sides.

* * *

**PDA OF RYOTA**

* * *

**Flight 175. Regular class. John F. Kennedy Airport. 8:15 am. New York to Tokyo.**

**Next time I'm flying on a plane, I'll be the one to reserve my seat.**

**I hate it whenever mom reserves me a seat in a REGULAR class. I mean, we're one of the ELITE families in United States of America. Everyone respects our name. My father is the owner of a huge business firm in U.S.A, for crying out loud! And I'm here, stuck in an uncomfortable seat in a regular class full of COMMONERS.**

**And it's an 8-hour flight. Anyway, they better give me a sumptuous meal or else, I'm gonna report their incompetence to dad.**

**Maybe I should start with a sleeping mask and ear plugs because the children here are NOISY. And the man here next to me is goggling at everything that his eyes can see within his reach. WHAT? As if they've never entered a plane before.**

**Don't they know that in some places, EUROPE for instance, no passenger is allowed to make noise, nonetheless do something that is actually CRAZY in the plane. If this is Europe, I would probably be the only one allowed stay here because all of them will have been detained.**

**Okay, I should be patient. Ryota, calm yourself. You're going to the Land of the Rising sun – Japan!**

**If Italy is known for class, U.S.A for fast food chains, China for their humungous population, Japan is known for raw.**

**They eat RAW foods.**

**Ew. It's disgusting. I've seen mom eat sushi and sashimi in a Japan restaurant. And I've read somewhere that that foods are made from what else but – raw fishes. Can you eat anymore disgusting than that? The only thing I eat in a Japan restaurant is tempura. It's a prawn coated in batter and then deep-fryed – meaning, it's not raw.**

**But I'm not going to Japan to eat sushi or sashimi; maybe I'll try tempura if I have time.**

**I'm going there for one primary reason. I'm going to visit my best friend, Michael. And also maybe, study there because mom and dad won't let me come back for my grandfather hates me. Yeah, he hates his only grandson. Why, you might ask?**

**'Cause he wants me to get married for me to take over in his business firm. I'm not against marriage. It's just that I don't even know the girl he wants me to marry! A complete stranger in other words. And for Pete's sake, I'm not yet of age! Okay, well maybe I'm of age, but I'm not yet ready to marry someone, especially when she's a STRANGER! Besides, who knows if she just wants to marry me for my money. And I'm not yet over my single-status-plan-before-I'm going-to-marry idea; I want to discover more of myself, if you know what I mean. I want to travel the WORLD first. And besides, who would want to travel the world with a wife and two children to look at?**

**They're just DISRACTIONS.**

**I have so many girlfriends anyway, so why would I stick to one?**

**That's pish-posh. Really. Hey, here's my breakfast, see you again in the next 8 hours!**

**Ciao!**

**RYOTA MIYAGI.**

* * *

**DIARY OF AYAKO**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Good Morning! I just woke up from a crazy dream. I guess I ate too much last night coz my tummy's going wacky today and my mind is boggling. Well, it's my second trip to the toilet this day and my tummy hasn't changed a bit. It's raging! Ewww…**

**Anyway, as I am writing this I remember my dream….**

**I was in a couch siiting there, wondering why I was there and there was Michael looking at me like he was going to rape me… lustfully, if you know what I mean. And then, he was going to…**

**STRIP! OH MY GOD! STRIP, AS IN, GET YOUR CLOTHES OFF!**

**AND I was like… I didn't know what to do… and he continued to stare at me with those two HYPNOTIC blue eyes…**

**And then, as he was completely NAKED…**

**He kissed me… then, a total black-out… and I was AWAKE.**

**That was TOTALLY, UNBELIEVABLY hanging off up to the last second!**

**HE was KISSING me! And I woke up! TUSH!**

**Anyway, dreams DO really come true right? So this means that dream of kissing Michael is just a premonition of the future… It means, it'll happen…**

**Oh, how I totally wish it will happen. The only problem is….**

**There are just too many girls surrounding this beautiful, blond guy. And I mean, TOO many, in the most exaggerating way.**

**I couldn't blame these girls, actually, because they're quite right. Michael Okita is the hottest super bum in Shohoku High with that look-at-me-I'm-gonna-kill-you-with-my-smile look. Aww… plus, he's way too SWEET..**

**How can I say this? He barely even speaks to me.**

**He only speaks to me whenever he would talk about basketball strategies, basketball players, basketball tournaments… everything under the sun about BASKETBALL! I think the only question he's left me to ask about basketball is that:**

**Is James Naismith the creator of basketball?**

**But, don't get me wrong, I COMPLETELY love it whenever he talks to me. I mean, that's the only conversation we ever had. Or HAS.**

**And many girl would die to be in my shoes.**

**I just can't forget those two blue eyes of his… It's like an x-ray whenever he would look at me. And I just can't help blushing because of the radiation.**

**Plus, he's not just talk… he's EXCELLENT in basketball too. There's NO other person who'll ever defeat this guy. That's why he's voted as the team captain of our team and I'm the MANAGER!**

**How cool could you get?!**

**Anyway, speaking of cool, I have to defrost our fridge, mom's been fussing me for a week.**

**Bye! I'll write as soon as I can!**

**Lots of Love…. (Michael Okita!!)**

**Ayako.**

* * *

How was it? It's my first diary entry… sometimes a diary entry would compost both of Ryota's PDA and Ayako's diary or either of the two…PM me if you can't understand it. Please READ and REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Diary Entry 2

**DIARY ENTRY no. 2**

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Slam Dunk

NOTE: This is the second entry. Sorry, if it took so long for me to upload this... I have been so busy for my college applications... any way, hope you'll like this chap, er, entry.. ENJOY!

P.S. This below is a PDA message from Michael. I hope this will make things clear.

* * *

**FR: Michael Okita **

**TO: Ryota Miyagi **

**RE: Hey!**

**Heya Ryota!**

**How are you? Me? I'm fine here in Japan. As always, I'm busy with basketball and stuffs – related to basketball, of course. I've got some news! I've been voted as the team captain of the Shohoku team. Isn't that cool or what?! Anyway, I'm just asking if you can come over here this spring. You know, for the vacation thing. Although, in your current situation it's called "The Escape". Don't ask, I already know. Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure you'll love it here. I'm sending you these instructions in the hope that you won't get lost in your unusual journey all by yourself:**

**After you got off the plane, take a cab and tell him to drop you off in "Kanagawa Station". Wait for me there. Don't go anywhere.**

**That's all. Take care. Have a safe journey.**

**Michael.**

* * *

**PDA OF RYOTA**

* * *

**Thank goodness I've already landed! It's such a relief after that gruesome adventure in the plane. Actually, it's my second time here in Japan. It seems a lot had changed since then. It's good to be back home even though, considering that I hate raw foods, preferably sushi and sashimi, I LOVE being here. As I step on this foreign pavement, good ol' memories are flashing back. I remember those times when Michael and I would go fishing in the nearby lake. As you see, it's still in ancient times, 10 years to be exact; I guess it changed a bit. Anyway, let's continue with my story about the fishing thing. Fishing is what I love most about this country, though of course, I prefer the fish COOKED unlike most Japanese. Fishes here are delicious enough that you could forget your name, exaggeration-wise. I last visited this place, about 10 years ago, more or less. God, it's been TOO long! I really don't know how much Michael has changed or grew since I last saw him. Maybe he'd grown a moustache or something. I thought he told that he wanted to grow one when he become old enough to have one. And all I can say is, it's a TOTAL turn-off. Moustaches are WAY out of style. Besides, they're for OLD people, specifically, men who're already a FATHER. He doesn't want to be mistaken as a DADDY, does he? And moustaches, based on my experience, don't click too much for girls. It has 25 percent effectiveness on babes, and I can really live without growing one.**

**Besides, GIRLS just LOVE me.**

**Okay, why am I talking about Michael here, it's my PDA right?**

**At last, my luggage had passed the security, as if I have drugs or something. So now, all I've got to do is to hail a cab. Well, that seems awfully easy. Hmmm… what again is the station? Oh yeah, KANAGAWA!**

**But first, let me tell you about Kanagawa, it's located in the suburbs of Japan. It's a province, as you can see. But it's perfectly, honestly NATURE in there unlike in the city where you can't see forest trees and shrubs that grow wild. I just hope I will meet some of the FINEST girls there. I'm getting all excited. Really. Another trip to a nature friendly place wherein I could meet girls which are, well, like beautiful flowers growing in the horizon. What kind of man would not love this? In fact, I'm considering myself LUCKY right now, well, except for the escaping thing… I'm sure grandfather's mad at his thugs right now coz they didn't DID their job: guarding me. WOW! This is LIFE!**

**Okay, I'm here in the Kanagawa station but where's Michael? He's late as usual. You know what, this is like the Amazing Race or something, except that my enemy is MYSELF. This is just a tiring adventure and I'm completely parched. Better yet, I'll get some water at the convenience store.**

**HEY LOOK! A STORE!**

**I can't believe I'm that LUCKY!**

**I gotta go and refill myself with H2O.**

**Ciao!**

**Ryota.**

* * *

**DIARY OF AYAKO**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**For a fact, I HATE windy days. You know why? Because everything's FLYING and SWOOSHING around. This day is not an exception to that and things couldn't get any WORSE.**

**You won't believe what had happened to me today! All I can say is: BOYS are really STUPID! They're worse that JERKS! They're all SCUMBAGS! Well, ahem, of course Michael is an exception to that. But still! You might think I'm stupid or something for saying words that are HARSH to the opposite sex. Well, let me narrate to you what happened last 20 minutes ago…**

**Mom requested me to buy the ingredients needed for our supper. So, as an obedient daughter, I dropped by at grocery store, you know, the one NEAR the train station because the next store is about 90 miles from our house. You know how I hate walking, right? But I now think that it had much better if I took the store 90 miles from our abode. ARGH! Okay, let's get to the catch coz writing about this stuff is making me crazy here. So, as I enter, I saw this curly-haired guy, who's well, kinda cute and a little muscle-y all over… and he has this green stud on his left ear which caught my attention… although afterwards, I found out that he's an arrogant, snobby, know-it-all dude with a VERY stupid look on his face. What's he doing there, you might ask? Well, he's drinking water over the counter. As he chugged down Aquafina, I caught a glimpse of his EYES. His eyes are definitely the same as any other human eyes but something about his eyes caught my attention… Well, except for the fact that his eyes are brown, which is very common, though he looked like he's from OUTER SPACE or something; his eyes were SPARKLING…as if they're studded with diamonds! And I think he noticed me looking at him, so I looked away and fiddled those soup cans on the rack. Anyway, after getting all the ingredients I need, I stuffed them in the grocery basket and walked through the counter to pay for it. As I was paying, well, you know me, I have this momentary amnesia which only occurs when HOTTIES pass by. Don't get me wrong, this GUY is NOT a hot! HAH! Michael is way cuter than HIM. Maybe it just occurred because I lack sleep or something… And so I asked Mr. Not-So-Hottie to look after it so that no one would steal it or jump through the line. But all he said was:**

**"I highly doubt anyone's going to steal your groceries, miss."**

**OH MY GOD. THIS GUY IS WAY RUDE. Okay, so I was pissed, who wouldn't? THE GUY IS TOO POMPOUS AND HE'S NOT EVEN THAT CUTE! All I'm asking him is to look after my things, no more no less. I mean, is that such a big fuss? So I looked at him with so much resentment and paid for my things. I've lost my interest in buying the asparagus (the thing I forgot) and got out of the store. As I open the door, the wind came swooshing inside the place like a hurricane… And you wouldn't want to hear what happened next…**

**My hair kinda flew over my face so I took it from my eyes and from the corner of my mouth, then, I heard someone LAUGH. So, I looked back and saw Mr. I-Highly-Doubt-Anyone's-Going-To-Steal-Your-Groceries-Miss laughing. Not only him, everybody else was. That's when I realized:**

**My skirt's dancing with the wind. As it danced higher, I noticed my undies are, well, COMPLETELY showing.**

**UH-OH! S.O.S SUPERMAN! I NEED YOUR HELP! THEY'RE LAUGHING AT ME! PLEASE STOP THE TIME! AND PLEASE KILL THIS ASS-GUY…PLEASE I BEG YOU! I'M GOING TO WORSHIP YOU FOREVER FOR THIS!**

**Okay, I know, I know! Superman is a SUPER fictional hero and he wouldn't come… unless, of course, if I was Lois Lane, there could be a fifty-fifty chance that he'd come. But no way! I'm Ayako, the sexy manager of the Shohoku basketball team and not the hot reporter Lois Lane… but can you blame me? With all those EMBARASSING stuffs that'd happened… Oh my! THIS GUY'S A MANIAC! Like totally! And so, what would I do… FLY? So, I ran away as fast as I could leaving The Maniac and the other people INSANELY guffawing at me… or my undies…whatever. I was beet red when I reached here because of mixed embarrassment and tiredness. Mom asked me what happened, why was I huffing and puffing like the wolf in the Three Little Pigs. But I know better not to tell coz I don't want to deal with it. Maybe because I was embarrassed or something and would somehow make me puke… I hope I'll NEVER see that guy again… If fate's very kind to me and I met him again, I swear I'll KILL him with this two hands. I will not let that man escape without PAYING for what he'd done.**

**What kind of girl wouldn't do it, huh?**

**I want REVENGE! Every woman's dream is to keep her virginity intact. But mine's WASTED! My dignity is DISGRACED by a man I don't even know! I know it seems a little over reacting but hey, can you blame me?! I'm somewhat STAINED by that BRAGGART! And what do I got, a LAUGH?! Some men are just SELFISH enough to think about themselves instead of helping other people, particularly, women like me! There's no RESPECT! He could just say, without laughing, of course:**

**"Miss, your underwear is showing…"**

**DAMN! Why did he have to laugh…?**

**And besides…. Why does it have to be HIM? Why not perhaps, Michael?**

**WAAAAA!**

**Already a psychotic,**

**Ayako.**

* * *

How do you like this entry? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am so looking forward to your opinions! LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Diary Entry 3

**Diary Entry # 3  
**

DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Slamdunk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been so long since I had updated this fanfic of mine. So, please enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!!! I'm so glad to accept praises, criticism, questions, suggestions…queries and the whole lot…

* * *

**DIARY OF AYAKO**

**

* * *

  
**

Dear Diary,

I hate this day! Like totally. The guy I'm talking about last time – you know, the curly-haired, short guy with a green stud in his left ear that peered into my "you-know-what" – showed up in school today!! What the hell?! Not only did he show up, we also belong in the same class. Another thing is that he sits behind me and to make things worse, he winked at me! It's like he has an eye problem because he keeps on winking at me…maybe if I poke his eye out his winking would stop. God! I really loathe that guy. He's not even CUTE yet he's feeling like one…

The worst thing was he was recruited in the basketball team and he's the BEST FRIEND of my Michael. Michael told us to accommodate that guy because he's new in school and he's not yet familiar of the place. AS IF! I won't assist or help this guy…he'd done so much for me to hate him… this much. I hope he goes back to his country or wherever he came from. Michael and that guy….I can't imagine it! Truly unbelievable! They are so different from one another. I want to throw up at the thought of it. That guy is a total show-off. He thinks like he's so good at it but he STINKS. Oh well…I have to admit he can play but he's attitude, HAH, total ZERO. Can I ever hate this guy more?

It seems like the girls in school took and welcomed him heartwarmingly, literally, of course. He's just passing by; girls would swoon at him and shriek their head of when he'd smile at them. Such losers, these girls are, falling for a stupid curl-haired monkey who needs all the height he could get. HAHA! So he thinks he could overpower Michael's cuteness?! HAH! Dare to dream, monkey! No one could ever replace Michael Okita as the most handsome boy in Shohoku, not even him! I bet Michael is way better than him. He's just so full if himself! I want to see him frown coz I hate his darn, stupid smile. Does he think I'm gonna fall for THAT?! HECK NO! With his attitude and all, I would rather kiss an ape than rot for a day with that jerk.

Sorry Diary, I've been shouting at you it's just that I can't stand him! Michael said he's going to be part of the team…like permanently. How can I possibly work if he's on our team? I bet he'll just be cocky all year round.

THIS IS THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE. With just imagining it, I could totally tell. I hope things don't get any worse.

Sigh,

_**Ayako**_

P.S. He's really FAST, that show – off. I'm not bluffing. I heard his name is Ryota Miyagi…fits for a monkey, don't you think?

* * *

**PDA OF RYOTA**

**

* * *

  
**

This is my first day in school. It's rather fun here compared to my previous school in New York. Girls here are, indeed, sexier, more beautiful and their uniforms are, of course, revealing a little of their legs. I like it here. Michael even toured me throughout the whole school. It is so space-y, wide and open. I can smell only fresh air, nice factor for a good noontime sleep. Everything's great so far. Except, probably, for one.

The girl whom I saw in the convenience store, the one whom I saw her undies, is my classmate. HAHAHA! This is ridiculous! The way she looks at me is like she's going to eat me…as if she can. Anyway, she stared at me like a hawk earlier in practice. By the way, I practically made it in the basketball team! Haha! Michael helped me in but of course, with my talent and natural gift in playing basketball, I got recruited in the basketball team. It was really nothing on my part…I was just doing a fast break, making my play and shoot! I got in! I am now included in the first five. I am appointed as the point guard and my jersey number is SEVEN. Haha! The LUCKY NUMBER it is.

I forgot to tell you before I swallow myself with my happiness, that girl – what is her name again – oh, Ayako, yes, she's also in the team. She's the team manager. And again, whenever I caught her glancing at me, she would roll her eyes. This girl is TOTALLY different from all the girls I've ever known…or maybe because we met in a not-so-nice way. She's not the TYPICAL girl…she doesn't scream, blush or does something stupid whenever I pass by her like most of the girls do…Well, maybe because I saw her _**INNER SELF**_, if you know what I mean…She's going to be a handful in my stay at Shohoku High.

She's quite CUTE though…and she's blushing when she looks at Michael…

Hmmm…are they an item? Better check it out.

#7,

**_Ryota!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Another chapter has gone! Please read and review!!! I really need them! Check out my other fanfics…I've updated some of them. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
